This invention relates generally to cushion or mattress structures and more specifically to spring-foam cushions.
An improved foam cushion or mattress combining the advantages of pocketed or encased springs in conjunction with improved durability and "feel" of the cushion is a never ending pursuit of manufacturers of such products. Design aspects of the cushion contribute to a more functionally desirable cushion, as well as minimizing manufacturing costs and improving long-term durability of the cushion.